Tied up
by Laemia
Summary: Riku s'était fait une raison. Mais tout de même, il en avait un peu marre de servir de personnage secondaire, tout juste bon à tomber entre les griffes du méchant. UA, Vaniku


**Salut ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour le défi "héros et mécréant" sur le forum du Geôlier de FR (lien toujours sur mon profil, si jamais).**

 **J'ai décidé d'écrire ce thème dans un des univers les plus manichéens qui soit : celui des superhéros. Mais pas de la façon dont on s'y attendrait. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir respecté le thème... C'était plus évident dans ma tête, mais maintenant que c'est écrit, j'ai un doute.**

 **Merci à _Megamind_ et aux _Super Nanas_ pour les inspirations (et aussi à _Moi, Moche et Méchant_ dans une moindre mesure, mais ça reste un super film).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Riku ne voyait rien, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas tellement. La chose commençait à devenir une habitude. Que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, ça, il ne saurait pas dire.

À présent, les créatures l'ayant kidnappé ne le forçaient plus à avancer ou quoi que ce soit. Il se trouvait assis, sur une surface de type chaise, probablement avec les poignets attachés aux accoudoirs. Les chevilles aussi ? Il les remua et sentit comme des lanières autour de sa peau. Les chevilles aussi. Quoi d'autre ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas humains se diriger vers lui tout en marmonnant des ordres ponctués d'insultes à ses sbires, qui s'agitaient précipitamment sur le passage de leur maître. Les pas se stoppèrent quelque part à proximité de Riku, ce qui le fit presque sourire.

« Toi, déclara la voix impérieuse, enlève-lui ce sac. Je devrais même pas avoir à te le dire ! »

Le tissu qui l'empêchait de voir s'envola ou plutôt un des monstres qui servait de sbire à son ravisseur le lui retira, et Riku put avoir une chouette vue d'ensemble sur le quartier général du supervillain même si, honnêtement, il commençait à connaître. Ledit villain le fixait de ses yeux jaunes de méchant et son sourire triomphant de méchant, mais de plus bas que d'habitude, ce qui donna l'idée à Riku de baisser le regard vers ses propres pieds. On l'avait fichu sur une chaise, au dessus d'une immense bassine vétuste, infestée de...

« Des piranhas... constata-t-il avec fatigue et perplexité. Classique. Tu commences à te répéter, non, Vanitas ? »

Le dénommé haussa un sourcil presque gracieux, une main sur la hanche en une position volontairement hautaine.

« Me répéter, vraiment ? Je viens juste de les recevoir, alors ça m'étonnerait fort. J'ai cru que tu serais ravi de les inaugurer. »

Oui, réellement _ravi_. Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Sa frange lui grattait un peu l'arête du nez, mais il ne pouvait pas remédier à ça, avec ses mains entravées ainsi, alors il se contenta de gigoter sur son siège comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

« Disons que les alligators du mois dernier me reviennent en mémoire... marmonna-t-il pour répondre à son ravisseur. C'est la même cuve d'eau, non ? »

Tourna dramatiquement les talons, Vanitas balaya sa critique d'un geste de la main et d'un flottement de jupette. Riku n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de ce truc, la jupette sur son costume. Sûrement un truc de méchant, comme certains superhéros avec leurs caleçons au-dessus du pantalon – heureusement, ceux qu'il côtoyait ne suivaient pas cette mode.

Ne se préoccupant plus de lui, Vanitas répondit distraitement :

« C'est pas vraiment comparable. Honnêtement, les alligators étaient une erreur. Ça faisait vulgaire. Pas trop mon style. Je crois que je te dois des excuses, pour t'avoir menacé avec un stratagème si pitoyable.

-Oh, y'a pas de mal » ironisa le captif.

Bon, les choses sérieuses, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se libérer tout seul de ce piège grossier ? Hum, pas sans tomber dans le bassin plein de poissons tueurs. Super. Il ne les trouvait d'ailleurs pas forcément plus élégants que les alligators, bien au contraire... Il fallait l'avouer, il ne comprendrait jamais la logique de ce gars. Et il doutait que ce soit sa propre intelligence qu'il faille remettre en cause.

L'auto-proclamé génie du mal s'était à présent dirigé à l'autre bout de la pièce, où un tableau de bord compliqué et rempli de boutons sans doute inutiles attendait gentiment d'être bidouillé. L'écran de télé fixé au mur s'alluma, pour révéler l'appartement de Riku – quand est-ce que ces choses avaient posé une caméra ? – et surtout un visage à l'expression très énervée.

« Tiens, Sora ! s'exclama Vanitas. Je pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt. Oh, du coup, je suppose que c'est moi qui suis en retard. »

Sora reporta son air furieux dans la direction de l'écran. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, Sora, sauf quand on s'en prenait à ses amis. Activité que sa némésis avait élevé au rang de sport national, malheureusement pour tout le monde.

« _Toi_! Je te jure, si t'as touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je-

-Relax, souffla Vanitas en se décalant un peu sur la gauche. Il est là, au fond, tu vois ? Et ses cheveux aussi. Ah, mais pas pour longtemps, si tu ne viens pas le chercher _très vite_... »

Il appuya sur un bouton du tableau de bord, et le fauteuil de Riku descendit soudain d'un cran – et son estomac aussi – en direction des piranhas. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il imaginait bien le sourire d'emmerdeur fini de son ravisseur – sa satisfaction se reflétait presque dans les pupilles pleines d'orage de Sora.

« … Je serais obligé de le donner en pâture à mes nouveaux animaux de compagnie. De charmantes créatures, un peu comme moi.

-T'en fais pas Riku, je viens te délivrer ! Accroche-toi !

-Nan mais je vais bien, hein. Prend ton t- »

Mais son ami s'était déjà envolé. Oui, Sora volait. Les superhéros faisaient cela, ou du moins certains d'entre eux. Et autant, cela paraissait normal lorsque ces vaillants défenseurs de la ville restaient des icônes adulées et intouchables, en costume ultra classe... Autant lorsque Riku se rappelait que son meilleur pote depuis le collège _volait_ , il se demandait toujours à quel moment il avait merdé dans la vie pour en arriver là. _Là_ étant, attaché au-dessus d'un bassin de poissons carnivores, dans le repère miteux d'un supervillain qui semblait presque s'être pris d'affection pour lui. Enfin, presque... les chiffres parlaient d'eux-même.

« Plus qu'à attendre... » marmonna Vanitas.

Le repère ressemblait à une usine désaffectée, mal éclairée, sentant légèrement la javel et le moisi, emplie d'un bazar sans nom comprenant divers morceaux de ferraille plus ou moins agencés pour créer des objets dont Riku ne connaissait pas, et ne voulait pas connaître l'utilité. Quelques créatures de diverses tailles et formes, appelées Nescient d'après leur propriétaire, se baladaient ici et là. C'étaient ces choses qui se chargeaient des basses besognes de Vanitas, comme par exemple de kidnapper les proches de ses ennemis. Pour autant que Riku puisse juger, ils faisaient plutôt bien leur boulot.

« Et donc, quel est ton plan, cette fois-ci ? » questionna Riku pour éviter de songer aux piranhas qui s'entretuaient gaiement sous ses pieds.

Le supervillain leva ses yeux jaunes vers lui et avança lentement, ses pas résonnant intentionnellement dans le vide du repère, visiblement heureux de savourer sa supériorité sur lui. Enfoiré. Riku ne pouvait vraiment pas l'encadrer. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les enlèvements intempestifs – plutôt au fait qu'il ait l'air tellement _content_ de ses petites machinations diaboliques.

« Et pourquoi te le dirais-je, hum ? minauda le connard en penchant un peu la tête de côté.

-Parce que tu aimes te vanter et je suis le seul auditoire.

-Ah... Tu n'es pas si idiot, pour un citoyen lambda.

-Je vais essayer de faire comme si ce n'était pas une insulte, répliqua Riku.

-Pourquoi ? C'en était clairement une. »

Riku se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de... De rien, en fait. Il ne pourrait pas réellement l'atteindre. Même s'il ne se trouvait pas attaché, honnêtement, il ne prendrait pas le risque de gesticuler au-dessus d'un aquarium rempli de bestioles avec de si longues dents. Se pourrait-il que les attaches soient en réalité des protections ? Hum, non, l'autre n'aurait sans doute pas cette bonté d'âme...

« Mais puisque tu t'y intéresses, poursuivit Vanitas en faisant les cents pas devant lui, je vais te raconter. Ça ne sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, en réalité. Mes Nescients sont simplement partis braquer quelques banques, pendant que ton héros est trop occupés à venir te délivrer. C'est pas grand-chose, mais faut bien que je mange... et que je finance mes recherches, bien entendu. »

Parce que trouver un travail honnête ne devait pas lui être venu à l'esprit... Riku ne posa pas de questions à propos des fameuses recherches. Le génie du mal n'était pas con au point de révéler ses projets à long terme au meilleur ami du gentil. Quoique, Kairi parviendrait peut-être à lui faire cracher le morceau, à sa place. Elle était plus subtile que lui, de loin.

« Tu sais que Roxas et Ven vont stopper tes Nescients de toute façon ?

-Oh, pas s'ils ont leurs propres amis à secourir... Enfin, je n'ai trouvé personne pour Roxas, du coup j'ai été chercher Terra et Aqua à la place.

-Ils sont où ? »

Vanitas renifla, méprisant.

« Ailleurs. Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais les amener ici ? Ils m'agacent au plus haut point.

-Oh, et moi non ? » railla Riku.

D'après les calculs de Kairi, en effet, les amis de Ven n'avaient été enlevés que respectivement cinq et trois fois. Ceci expliquait cela.

Le sourire de méchant du méchant s'élargit. Il lui montra sa télécommande qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, l'agita d'un air ravi.

« Oh, Riku... Disons que tu es plus distrayant. »

Il pressa l'un des boutons de la télécommande et le fauteuil descendit encore. Le claquement de mâchoire d'un des poissons monstrueux parvint aux oreilles de Riku, mais pas son propre cri. Heureusement, il se trouvait encore hors de portée... Normalement ? Jusqu'où pouvait sauter un piranha ? Il aurait souhaité ne jamais devoir se poser ce genre de questions, très franchement.

« Aww, pauvre chose ! Tu te sens vulnérable ? Pitoyable ? Tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

-Ah, mais ferme-la !

-Tu me disais de parler, il n'y a pas cinq minutes » rétorqua Vanitas d'un air immensément satisfait.

 _Voilà_ pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ! Qui pouvait trouver ça drôle ? _Qui_? Putain. Il tenta, un peu en vain, de retrouver son calme. Zen. Il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Sora arrivait. Et pour rien au monde il ne montrerait à cet immonde abruti qu'il avait peur.

« C'est pour ça que je me retrouve ici plus souvent que Kairi ? » demanda-t-il, à la fois pour s'occuper l'esprit et parce que cela le laissait toujours un peu perplexe.

Son ravisseur fronça les sourcils, perdant un instant son sourire en coin. Intéressant comme effet secondaire...

« C'est pas vrai, je kidnappe souvent Kairi aussi.

-Moins, lui apprit Riku. Elle a compté. Neuf fois pour elle contre quatorze pour moi. C'est pas logique, tu sais ? Conventionnellement, c'est la copine du héros qui se fait davantage enlever, non ?

-Euh, je suis plus renseigné que toi sur ces choses là, monsieur le civil, rétorqua sèchement Vanitas. Et dans votre cas, ça fait pas grande différence. Sora se précipite à votre rescousse de façon égale. Eh, peut-être qu'il est aussi amoureux de toi !

-Super drôle, vraiment.

-Quoi, t'aimerais pas ?

-Non ! s'indigna Riku. Et change pas de sujet ! »

Le rire de Vanitas, à la fois glaçant et électrisant, envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Riku. Il se demanda si les supervillains s'entraînaient, ou si le rire démoniaque se trouvait présent sur le même gène que la malveillance et l'égoïsme.

« Dommage. Tout mon plan pour te séduire reposait sur notre ressemblance.

-Bien sûr, fit Riku qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Tu changes encore de sujet.

-Et tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? Je tiens pas de comptes précis, contrairement à vous, je fais ça à l'instinct. Si Kairi est jalouse, c'est son problème. Et d'ailleurs, elle est moins drôle.

-Drôle ?

-Elle a moins peur. Par exemple, de ce genre de choses. »

Son doigt ganté pressa de nouveau la télécommande. Le siège de Riku descendit d'un nouveau cran vers la mort. Une pellicule de sueur commença de se former sur son front. Pour éviter de regarder en bas, il fixa son regard meurtrier entre les deux yeux de Vanitas, qui semblait profondément satisfait.

« Bah alors ? Te fais surtout pas de cheveux blancs, hein. »

… Et de rigoler tout seul à sa propre blague pathétique. Riku sentit quelque chose comme un ulcère se former dans son estomac. Ce type s'avérait décidément très mauvais pour sa santé.

« Vraiment marrant, commenta-t-il. Bravo. Ce serait beaucoup plus intelligent si j'avais effectivement les cheveux blancs, mais ils sont argentés. Bien essayé, cela dit. »

L'enfoiré n'en paraissait pas moins content de lui-même.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, ça fait pas grande différence, ça reste une serpillière.

-Pardon, j'ai du mal entendre, grinça Riku d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître menaçante dans une autre situation. Tu as dit quoi ?

-Serpillière, Riku, soupira Vanitas. Le machin dont on se sert pour laver le sol. T'es pas aussi bête, si ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes cheveux. »

Oh, il voyait très bien la moquerie, en réalité, mais il refusait de se laisser insulter ainsi. Ça le tuait un peu que la comparaison se soit formée dans l'esprit malade de l'autre, mais après tout, c'était son métier d'emmerder les gens, il ne pouvait pas le penser sincèrement ! Si ?

« Ah, donc tu ne fais pas exprès d'avoir ce look ? Eh bien, puisque que tes soi-disant _amis_ sont trop gentils pour te le dire, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle...

-J'écoute attentivement, siffla-t-il comme un avertissement.

-Eh bien, commença Vanitas. En gros, tes cheveux ont toute l'allure d'une serpillière usagée. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Tu mens et ces viles insultes ne m'atteignent pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, déclara Riku.

-Je vais te montrer, alors. C'est sans doute plus parlant lorsque la serpillière est mouillée.

-Oh n- »

Mais il avait déjà pressé le bouton.

Riku n'eut pas le temps de sentir le siège s'affaisser sous la pression. Il entendit quelque chose comme une explosion, et se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à flotter en l'air, dans les bras d'un Sora triomphant, qui lui adressait son meilleur sourire rassurant et tout blanc de dents.

« Pfiou, c'était moins une ! » s'exclama joyeusement son sauveur.

Une fois posé délicatement à terre, Riku déduisit que son ami était entré en démolissant le mur et l'avait sauvé, in extremis comme toujours, de la morsure des piranhas carnivores. Il fallut néanmoins à son cerveau quelques secondes pour accepter qu'il se trouvait encore en vie, et sur la terre ferme.

« Sora, merde, t'es sérieux ? pestait Vanitas. C'est pas toi qui paie les réparations après, espèce d'immonde cancrelat vénéneux ! Y'a une porte, connard, une putain de _porte_! C'est vraiment pas compliqué !

-Eh, c'était un cas d'urgence... »

Il avait même la décence de paraître un peu désolé de son entrée fracassante. Beaucoup trop pur pour ce monde.

« T'es sûr que t'es vraiment un gentil, Sora ? Sérieusement ? T'imagines, si tout le monde détruisait des murs et des immeubles parce que, eh, pardon, c'est une _urgence_?! »

Riku eut un sourire amusé. Il commençait un peu à connaître Vanitas, bien malgré lui. Il se donnait de grands airs, comme ça, parlait avec emphase pour impressionner les gens, mais il finissait toujours par révéler sa véritable nature et son langage de charretier. Sans aller jusque là, il versait souvent dans le registre familier lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention.

Héros et vilain commencèrent à engager une bataille dantesque, mais Riku ne vit rien de tout ça. Il préféra sortir par le trou dans le mur, sans qu'aucun Nescient ne le retienne, et aller attendre tranquillement Sora au quartier général, dont il possédait un double des clés.

Et puis, il n'aimait pas voir Vanitas mordre la poussière, ce qui arrivait systématiquement. Sans aller jusqu'à éprouver de la sympathie à son égard, il s'était habitué à sa compagnie – pas trop le choix. Puis bon, il lui faisait un peu pitié, fallait dire. Parfois. Quand il ne débitait pas des injures pernicieuses et sans aucun fondement.

Une serpillière, sérieusement ?

* * *

« Nouvelle coupe ? »

Riku mit un long, très long moment à répondre à cette question, en grande partie parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'associer au contexte présent.

Le contexte, c'était Vanitas qui le regardait, l'air goguenard. Différent jour, même combat... Mais Riku ne faisait pas partie intégrante dudit combat, il n'en était qu'une innocente victime. Cette fois-ci, il se découvrit attaché à un poteau, sur une espèce de plateforme ronde.

Coupe ? Quoi coupe ? Il lui voulait quoi encore, ce grand malade ? Ah, oui ! Ses cheveux. Bordel il avait presque oublié.

« Ça se voit pas ? » répliqua-t-il.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en voyant le sourire de Vanitas s'élargir. Cette fois, ils se trouvaient au même niveau par rapport au sol, et _proches_.

« Oh, t'aurais-je vexé avec ma remarque de l'autre jour, hm ? Je ne savais pas que tu accordais tant d'importance à l'avis d'un scélérat de mon envergure... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait, là ? Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Eh, il pouvait bien se couper les cheveux si ça lui chantait, non ? Et sans que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec les piques acerbes d'un certain supervilain sarcastique. Pourquoi son avis compterait-il plus qu'un autre ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était foutrement beau que ses paroles comptaient comme vérité absolue !

« N'importe quoi, trancha Riku. J'ai juste eu envie de changer.

-J'te crois pas.

-Eh bah me crois, que veux-tu que ça me foutes ?

-Si ça ne t'importait vraiment pas, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça.

-Je m'énerve pas ! »

Eh merde. Évidemment, là, sa déclaration ne paraissait pas crédible. Mais la faute à qui ? Si cet abruti n'avait pas insisté… Sauf que c'était ce qu'il voulait, le rendre complètement fou. Les méchants faisaient ça. Et l'air entendu de Vanitas démontrait qu'il pensait avoir gagné, sur ce point.

D'un autre côté, Riku possédait un sérieux désavantage : une conscience. Il évitait les remarques trop piquantes. Grâce à Sora, Ven et Roxas, il connaissait tout un tas de dossiers qu'il pourrait tourner à son avantage, s'il le voulait. Et grâce à Vanitas, qui l'avait laissé l'observer dans son habitat naturel, il savait comment ce dernier fonctionnait. Pourtant, Riku se retenait.

Mais plus maintenant.

C'était la guerre.

« T'es sorti vite de prison, cette fois-ci, fit-il observer alors que l'autre bidouillait quelques commandes mystérieuses sur son tableau de bord mystérieux.

-Ouais, je m'améliore, commenta le génie du mal avec un peu de fierté dans la voix.

-La première fois t'as mis quoi, six mois ? railla Riku.

-Pfff, j'aimerais t'y voir…

-Moi, je me contenterais de purger ma peine comme un honnête citoyen. »

Quoique ça l'étonnerait qu'il aille un jour en prison. Peut-être pour excès de vitesse ? Non, personne n'enfermait les gens pour ça, si ? Vanitas se tourna vers lui, accoudé au panneau, sourcils haussés en une expression de sarcasme, et Riku sut qu'il venait de perdre, avant même que l'autre ne crache son venin.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai, tu es un honnête citoyen. Un _civil_ , hm ? Même si tu voulais t'échapper, tu n'y parviendrais pas. C'est bête, hein ? Tellement bête. »

Il avançait, l'air faussement désolé. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas encore prévenu Sora. Un oubli ? Riku ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il préparait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le demander que Vanitas poursuivait, un mot après l'autre, un pas après l'autre :

« Ça doit être difficile, non ? D'être entouré de personnes si _exceptionnelles_. Sora, Ventus, Roxas… Même moi.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment un modèle à suivre, répliqua Riku en desserrant les dents. Sans offense.

-Oui, mais j'ai des pouvoirs. Je peux accomplir des _choses_. Et toi, à part servir d'appât ? Tout juste bon à te faire envoyer sur la lune ! C'est pas triste, ça ?

-Attends, quoi ? La lune ? Tu m'envoies sur la _lune_?

-Fais pas cette tête ! Au final, je te fais un honneur, de te laisser participer à mes machinations diaboliques ! C'est le seul fun que t'auras dans toute ta vie.

- _Fun_? Tu te rends compte que je serais mort _avant_ d'arriver sur la lune, non ? Même avant de quitter l'atmosphère, peut-être. Pas besoin de m'envoyer si loin.

-Oh, ne change pas de sujet, Riku… Je te parle de l'inutilité de ta propre existence, là, ça devrait te concerner !

-Eh bah, excuse-moi, j'étais plus préoccupé par mon décès imminent ! »

Tellement préoccupé qu'il ne s'aperçut que trop tard que l'autre avait continué d'avancer, se rapprochant dangereusement. Quoi que même s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'aurait pas pu y faire grand-chose, n'y n'aurait probablement pas vu l'intérêt non plus. De façon assez cocasse, Vanitas ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal... Bon, hormis lorsqu'il tentait de le tuer, oui. Ceci mis à part, et bien que Riku apprécierait de pouvoir mener son existence sans être pris au dépourvu par un enlèvement sauvage au beau milieu de la semaine, ça ne se passait pas trop mal, entre échange d'insultes sans animosités et sauvetages in-extremis.

Et puis, il faisait confiance à Sora pour le délivrer. Son meilleur ami, malgré tout ses défauts, était empli d'héroïsme et de bravoure – au sens propre. Le commun des mortels ne verrait jamais l'immondice qu'était son appartement, ne saurait jamais qu'il fallait presque engager une fanfare pour le réveiller le matin, ni qu'il confondait encore les clémentines et les mandarines, qu'il inversait parfois sa gauche et sa droite, et des milliers d'autres choses qui, sans aller jusqu'à le faire passer pour un gros naze, le démystiferaient sérieusement à leurs yeux.

Ils ne sauraient jamais que Vanitas, le méchant qui terrorisait la ville, pouvait se montrer... pas sympa, non, il ne fallait pas abuser, mais presque de plaisante compagnie. Ou alors, c'était juste Riku qui pensait cela, allez savoir. Il fallait être un peu dingue, sans doute, pour apprécier l'étincelle dangereuse qui s'allumait dans les yeux ambrés, et la sensation que ça lui faisait dans le ventre, comme de la peur mais en plus agréable.

Ah merde, c'était vraiment la dernière personne envers laquelle il devrait ressentir une attirance. Oh bon, il n'en était pas à une mauvaise décision près, dans sa vie. Il commençait à comprendre que ça ne relevait pas de sa volonté, mais d'une force supérieure : ça ne servait à rien de lutter. C'était pas comme s'il allait se passer autre chose que ses propres idées louches, de toute façon.

« Quoi, monsieur a peur de mourir ? taquina Vanitas. Serais-tu lâche, en plus d'être faible ? »

Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« T'as que ça en stock, comme insulte ? soupira Riku. C'est bas, même pour toi. Je préfères encore être faible que de terrifier la population. »

Après un froncement de sourcil et un claquement de langue agacé, Vanitas se détourna vivement. Ses cheveux frôlèrent un peu la joue de Riku, avant qu'il ne s'éloignent à grand pas mélodramatiques. Décidément, il changeait vite d'humeur...

« Pour ta gouverne, renifla-t-il, c'est ce que les méchants _font_.

-Super. Braquer des banques et détruire des immeubles... Je ne me vanterais pas, à ta place. »

Faible, hum ? La remarque le piquait à vif, quoiqu'il ne le montrerait pour rien au monde. Surtout, il fallait qu'il continue de parler, de distraire son attention. Ça demandait un effort de concentration supplémentaire pour Riku, qui décida de tester discrètement la solidité de ses liens, en corde épaisse. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas se détacher, mais s'il parvenait à atteindre son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, peut-être...

« Ah oui ? répliqua Vanitas avec un sourire. Je trouve ça plutôt satisfaisant, moi... Tu n'aimerais pas essayer ?

-Rêve pas non plus. Et je te signale que, peu importe ton plan, tes frères t'arrêtent toujours, au bout du compte.

-C'est pas mes frères. Et _presque_ toujours.

-Tu les appelles comment, alors ? »

Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de l'origine des trois superhéros et du supervillain. Lorsque Xehanort, le plus grand génie du mal que la ville ait connu, avait décidé de transmettre son savoir à la prochaine génération, il avait eu la brillante idée de créer artificiellement des enfants, des êtres empreints d'une cruauté naturelle qui dépasserait tout ce qui existait. Mais pas seulement cruels : rusés, dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels, de courage leur permettant de mener à bien leurs plans diaboliques, d'un soupçon de loyauté afin qu'ils lui obéissent, ainsi que... d'une once d'empathie, pour mieux comprendre les humains qu'ils malmenaient et pouvoir appuyer sur leurs points sensibles.

Il ne comptait ajouter qu'une minuscule goutte d'empathie à la potion. Et Xehanort n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de maladroit, mais... Eh bien, cela arrivait même aux meilleurs. Sa main avait glissé et tout le flacon s'était déversé, transformant l'empathie en bienveillance, exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir ! Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, la mixture ne se mélangeait pas bien, et il en résultat quatre bébés, dont trois plus ou moins gentils et un profondément maléfique. Il avait gardé ce dernier avec lui et jeté les trois autres dans un orphelinat où ils vivraient une enfance heureuse, passée à exercer leurs pouvoirs sous l'oeil admiratif de leurs concitoyens.

À présent, Xehanort croupissait en prison, à cause ou grâce à une trahison de son fils et apprenti, qui n'avait définitivement pas été du côté « loyauté » de la marmite.

« Mes pires ennemis.

-T'es pas très famille, hein ? Déjà que t'as envoyé votre père en prison... »

À présent, le visage de Vanitas n'exprimait que du dégoût. Quelque chose bondit sur l'épaule de Riku, le faisant sursauter. Juste au moment où sa main se refermait sur son portable ! Le téléphone termina son trajet au sol avec un bruit froid, heureusement protégé par un étui. Le Nescient, parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ces choses, lui renifla la joue comme un chat curieux, tandis que Vanitas haussait les sourcils, d'un air équivoque. Il s'approcha de nouveau, à pas lents.

« Il faut que tu saches deux choses, mon Riku, expliqua-t-il doctement. Techniquement, Xehanort n'est pas mon père, biologiquement ou sentimentalement. D'accord, il m'a créé, mais nous avons aucun gêne en commun. S'il voulait des enfants, il aurait dû faire comme tout le monde et mettre son machin dans un... Bref. Et deuxièmement... »

Il passa derrière lui pour ramasser le téléphone, puis le brandit devant le nez de son prisonnier, moqueur.

« J'ai des yeux partout, ici. »

Les Nescients. Mince, Riku aurait dû prendre ça en compte ! Quel con.

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? À quoi ça sert de contacter ton pote, puisque... Ah, merde ! J'ai oublié de dire à Sora de venir ! »

Le rire qui s'échappa de Riku était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il entendait le compte à rebours bipper doucement au-dessus de sa tête, sans aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il lui restait avant d'être envoyé sur la lune.

« Sérieusement...

-Oh ça va ! C'est de ta faute, tu me déconcentres ! claqua Vanitas. Mais c'est pas grave... on va lui demander de venir maintenant. Comment tu déverrouilles ton tél ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Fais attention à ce que tu proposes. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ton choix, mais bon, je ne suis pas celui qui va avoir droit à un aller simple sur la lune... »

Pourquoi ce mec était si ostensiblement gay ? Et merde, il avait raison. Riku se mordit l'intérieur des joues, presque prêt à se laisser condamner à mort par fierté mal placée. Ce serait une fin honorable, ça, faire preuve de résistance face à l'oppresseur de la ville ! Sauf que ça ne servirait à rien, en fait. Son ego ne vaudrait pas grand-chose une fois qu'il manquerait d'oxygène ou que la pression aérienne aurait fait éclater ses poumons ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Finalement, il fut bien obligé de lui donner son code, se gardant bien de regarder son sourire de chat s'agrandir de façon extraordinaire. Bientôt, il entendit résonner la voix enjouée, puis inquiète, de son meilleur ami au bout du fil, sans parvenir à comprendre les mots.

« Ouais, Sora ? Ah bah oui pas de bol, c'est pas Riku ! Il va bien, il tenait juste à te dire au revoir, avant de partir en voyage. Sur la lune. Oui, bah oui, sans scaphandre, pauvre con, je l'envoies pas pour le plaisir ! Au fait, t'as cinq minutes avant le décollage. Bonne chan- Et il a raccroché. Quel malpoli.

-Il arrivera pas en cinq minutes » asséna Riku d'une voix rendue blanche par l'inquiétude.

Sora était rapide, mais pas au point de traverser la ville en si peu de temps. Cette fois, il allait y passer...

« C'est pas vraiment mon problème » répliqua Vanitas avec un haussement d'épaules et un mouvement de jupette.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une jupe à proprement parler, d'ailleurs. Plutôt comme une cape, mais à partir de la taille. Une cape de cul. Est-ce que Riku pensait réellement à cela alors qu'il s'apprêtait à _mourir_? Oui. Le cerveau humain a une incroyable capacité à fuir la réalité. Autour de lui, les Nescients s'agitaient de façon curieuse, dans le vide, sans rien faire en particulier à part courir en rond. Riku trouva cela étrange. Pourquoi paniquaient-ils ?

« Faudrait peut-être que j'ouvre le toit... Ça m'embêterait de devoir faire des travaux de rénovation. »

Ça l'amusait, en plus ! Riku aurait cru que, tout de même, après toutes ces heures passées à bavarder en attendant que les héros interviennent... Pff, quelle idée ! Ç'avait été bête ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Eh, il n'aurait pas dû se couper les cheveux, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose au final.

Le toit s'ouvrit avec un grondement, et Riku, empli de panique, n'entendait plus que ça et les couinements des Nescients... Ou était-ce réellement la panique qui l'empêchait de discerner d'autres sons ? À moins que ceux-ci ne se soient tus...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait, une tête blonde souriante apparut au dessus du toit désormais ouvert.

« Coucou ! »

Sora ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite, non... Mais Ventus, si ! Ils avaient chacun hérité de capacités particulières. Vanitas créait des Nescients et fabriquait des trucs. Sora cassait les dits trucs et volait. Ventus courait vite et résistait à tout. Roxas... Eh bien, Riku n'était pas sûr de ce que Roxas faisait au juste, et n'osait pas demander.

« Oh pitié, pas lui... » marmonna Vanitas en plissant le nez.

Ce à quoi Riku répondit par un sourire triomphant. Chacun son tour, de souffrir !

Ven atterrit devant lui, avec une pause standard et clichée de justicier s'apprêtant à rendre justice, le dos bien droit, index pointé sur le méchant de l'histoire.

« Tes méfaits s'arrêtent ici, Vanitas ! J'ignore comment tu as fait pour t'échapper de prison, mais-

-Oui, oui, allez, viens, on se bat. »

Ce qu'ils firent. Riku aurait juste aimé que l'un d'entre eux le détache, avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Il ne décolla pas pour la lune. Évidemment qu'il ne décolla pas. Ça lui prit du temps, mais il finit par comprendre ce qui le titillait. Le compte à rebours n'émettait plus de bip bip incessant. Vanitas l'avait mis en pause en ouvrant le toit.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du repère, Ven lui demanda pourquoi il souriait.

* * *

« Je vais finir par te demander une carte de fidélité » soupira Riku.

Vanitas croisa les bras.

« Dix enlèvements achetés, un offert ? Écoutes, si tu me paies, moi ça me va.

-Je pensais plutôt à : dix enlèvements subis, un évité. Étant donné que ça fait actuellement seize fois, j'ai bien droit à un geste commercial, non ? Tu me laisses partir ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Riku poussa un soupir infini. Il choisissait toujours le pire moment ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le kidnapper hier ou demain ? Ç'aurait été trop facile, vraiment trop facile... Il aurait dû s'en douter, avec sa chance légendaire.

« Allez, ça t'arrive jamais de faire quelque chose de sympa ?

-Hum... La prochaine fois, si tu veux.

-Mais c'est aujourd'hui que j'avais un truc de prévu ! »

Il le savait. Riku le regarda le regarder, avec son petit air malfaisant, et il sut qu'il savait, avant même que Vanitas n'ouvre la bouche pour se moquer.

« Ah, ouais, ton rencard... Dommage pour toi.

-Personne ne dit plus rencard. Et bordel, comment tu-

-J'ai des yeux partout. »

L'enfoiré. Quel connard ! Pour une fois que Riku avait une chance, même infime, de régler la question de son célibat tragique... Avec cette traversée du désert, ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'il se mette à avoir de drôles de pensées à l'égard du mec qui menaçait de le tuer chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ! Quoique même s'il avait été en couple depuis dix ans, il aurait peut-être envisagé... Ce n'était _pas_ le moment de penser à ça !

Pensées rationnelles. Bon. Il était debout, attaché les mains dans le dos à une colonne, dans l'entrepôt habituel. Cordes épaisses, mais rien de trop dur à couper... avec les bons outils.

« Tu m'espionnes, donc ?

-Je me renseignes, nuança Vanitas.

-Super. Appelle ça comme tu veux, on se contentera de rajouter le harcèlement à la liste de tes infractions. »

Il allait falloir qu'il soit discret, sur ce coup, mais il pouvait s'en sortir seul, si ni son geôlier ni ses bestioles ne remarquaient rien.

« T'exagères, fit le supervillain en balayant ses accusations du revers de la main. Je crois que je t'ai empêché de faire une immense bêtise. Cette Xion n'est vraiment pas faite pour toi. »

Riku haussa les yeux au ciel. Ça ne le surprenait même pas qu'il sache son nom. Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point ce type le surveillait, et pourquoi. Même s'il commençait à avoir une bonne idée du pourquoi, qui se confirma bientôt.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Elle est trop gentille. T'es une victime, il te faut quelqu'un qui te martyrise. »

Riku haussa les sourcils à l'extrême. L'autre ne parut pas s'en rendre compte mais... Moins subtile, tu meurs. Et, vraiment ? Vraiment vraiment ?

« C'est bête, répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir, je penses pas avoir quelqu'un de ce genre sous le coude. »

Vanitas n'affichait pas son habituel expression de petit emmerdeur. Il paraissait... Grognon. Riku faillit rire en s'en apercevant, mais cela ruinerait complètement son plan de fuite.

Discrètement, il activa sa montre – un cadeau de Roxas, suite à sa presque mort l'autre fois, au cas où ça se reproduirait – et une courte lame en sortit, qu'il glissa entre les liens qui le retenaient sur place. Ça allait prendre du temps, vu l'épaisseur du machin.

Entre temps, le génie du mal s'était détourné, presque en boudant. Ridicule. Et un peu flatteur.

« N'empêche, fit-il après un silence long comme la pluie, c'est drôle... T'as pas l'air très hétéro pourtant. »

Il pouvait parler, lui... Et puis, sérieusement ? Riku soupira. Merde, ça allait se finir comme les deux ou trois embryons de relation précédents.

« S'il te plaît, Vanitas... Ne me dis pas que tu es ce genre de gay qui pense que la bisexualité n'existe pas.

-Comment tu sais qu-

-Arrête. Je commence à te connaître, depuis le temps.

-Si tu le dis. »

Et puis les insinuations étaient peu subtiles. Bon, mais il n'ajouta rien de vexant du style « la bisexualité n'existe pas » ou bien « t'es un indécis, et gnagnagna... ». Déjà ça.

Il y eut une sorte de moment gênant, où aucun d'eux ne savait trop quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment continuer sur ce terrain glissant ? Vanitas ne le regardait plus, et les Nescients s'étaient carapatés, probablement aussi peu enclins à la discussion que leur maître. Riku aurait pu trouver ça étrange, de le voir si confus et agité lorsqu'ils abordaient ce genre de questions, mais ça lui semblait tomber sous le sens, au final. Beaucoup de gueule et pas grand-chose d'autre. Il doutait fort que l'auto-proclamé génie du mal ne sorte beaucoup de son repère lugubre, hormis pour casser des trucs ou lorsque Sora et les autres l'envoyaient en prison.

Ok, c'était bien joli tout ça, mais si Riku voulait s'en tirer tout seul, cette fois-ci, il avait besoin de continuer à occuper son kidnappeur, histoire qu'il ne remarque pas sa tentative d'évasion. Mais peut-être pas en restant sur ce sujet.

« Du coup, fit-il du ton le plus ennuyé possible, c'est quoi le plan, cette fois-ci ? »

La phrase banale parut avoir un effet calmant sur Vanitas. Ça ressemblait davantage à leur routine, et l'expression arrogante revint sur le devant de la scène.

« Pour tout dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

-Alors, c'était vraiment juste pour m'embêter ?

-Eh bien, je suis un méchant. Que crois-tu que je fasses, sinon embêter les gens ?

-Je t'avoue que j'y ai jamais pensé... fit sincèrement Riku. T'as pas d'autres ambitions dans la vie ?

-Oh, tu sais, comme beaucoup de supervillains... Prendre le contrôle de la ville, puis du pays, puis du monde. Et une fois ceci fait, manipuler la population et éliminer les autres personnes qui essaieront de prendre ma place. Du moins, quelque chose dans ce goût-là, je ne prétend pas suivre ce plan à la lettre.

-Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à gagner une fois. »

Son vis-à-vis lui renvoya un sourire effrayant.

« T'inquiètes, j'y travaille !

-Ah ?

-Mais c'est pas tes affaires ! »

On sentait à quel point il mourrait d'envie d'étaler son plan diabolique. Sauf que voilà, Riku n'était pas un choix judicieux pour ce genre de bavardages. Il irait tout raconter à Sora à la seconde où il sortirait d'ici. Même s'il commençait à sérieusement apprécier Vanitas – et sans doute devrait-il commencer une thérapie pour ça – il n'allait pas non plus se rendre complice des dégâts matériels et des victimes éventuelles. La dernière fois qu'il avait attaqué la ville, son robot géant avait fait pas mal de grabuge.

« Sinon tu devras me tuer, non ? demanda Riku, davantage pour le faire parler que pour entendre la réponse.

-Et nous détesterions tous les deux cette éventualité, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pour ça que t'as annulé mon voyage sur la lune ? »

Pour le coup, Vanitas parut réellement surpris, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se ressaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, là ? »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Pitié, il ne comptait pas nier, tout de même ?

« T'inquiètes, j'ai rien dit à Sora et aux autres. Ven n'a rien remarqué, en plus.

-Ça m'étonne pas. Ven ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, et encore, les bons jours.

-Donc tu ne nies pas !

-Et qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? s'emporta le méchant. Laisser ma plus chouette source de distraction filer dans l'espace sous forme d'un cadavre glacé ? Et puis, ça n'existe pas, d'habitude. Est-ce que t'as déjà vu quelque part que le méchant parvenait à tuer le faire-valoir du héros ? J'ai paniqué, ça peut arriver ! »

Riku tiqua à peine sur le terme de faire-valoir. Il aurait trouvé la déclaration de Vanitas particulièrement drôle, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger tremblant dans sa voix, sur la fin. Les méchants ne gagnaient jamais, non. Ça devait foutre un sacré coup à l'estime de soi. Riku en connaissait un rayon, en terme de perte de confiance. Après tout, ouais, lui non plus ne réalisait pas de grandes choses. Il traînait avec des gens bien plus talentueux et utiles, des héros qui repoussaient l'adversité brillamment à chaque fois. Et lui, que faisait-il de sa vie, au juste, hormis enchaîner les journées et se faire secourir de temps en temps ? Au final, ouais, _faire-valoir_ , ça lui allait bien. Il n'était pas de taille, que ce soit face aux gentils ou aux méchants.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, soudain, il le prit en pitié, ce supervillain qui se donnait des grands airs, avec sa cachette secrète puante de cliché et son air diabolique un peu flippant.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il sans savoir trop pourquoi, t'es pas obligé de... De faire tout ça, hein. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait comme réaction, mais il aurait dû prévoir le soupir agacé.

« T'es sérieux ? grogna l'autre. Tu me fais le coup de la rédemption ou je sais pas quoi ? J'ai été créé pour faire le mal, c'est _littéralement_ dans mes gênes. Et, bon, rien que le concept de gentillesse, ça m'écoeure.

-Ah mais...

-Cherche pas. Ça me va comme ça.

-C'est vrai, ça te va bien. »

C'était sorti tout seul, mais il n'était plus à ça prêt, après tout. Imaginer un Vanitas gentil ne collait pas vraiment. Et ça faisait longtemps que Riku ne se formalisait plus de ses mauvaises actions. À quoi bon ?

« Fais attention Riku, je pourrais croire que tu essaies de flirter avec moi. »

Encore une fois, ils marchaient sur une corde raide. Et pourquoi pas, en fait ? C'était épuisant, de se montrer raisonnable, et ça faisait un petit moment que l'idée lui courrait dans la tête. Sans compter qu'il se trouvait presque certain de la réciprocité – c'était l'autre qui avait commencé !

« Ça se pourrait. »

La déclaration lui paraissait une meilleur idée sur le papier. L'admettre rendait les choses concrètes, et embarrassantes. Ce genre de situations lui arrivait rarement, bien trop à son goût, et le manque d'habitude le faisait paniquer.

Sans doute que Vanitas aussi, puisqu'il se détourna vivement. Il devait avoir encore plus de mal à gérer ses émotions. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il sortait de cet endroit glauque, des fois ? Est-ce qu'il voyait du monde ? En public, il portait un masque, dont il ne s'encombrait pas devant Riku et ses frères, ce qui rendait possible une éventuelle vie sociale, mais...

« Oh, donc tu fais des infidélités à ta copine, là ?

-Techniquement c'est pas ma copine, répliqua Riku sans comprendre en quoi ça lui importait. Puis ça risque pas de le devenir, vu que... Ah, zut. Tu veux pas me laisser mon portable cinq minutes, histoire que je la préviennes que je peux pas venir ? »

Simple question de politesse. C'était pas cool, quoi.

« Nan, trancha Vanitas. Bien fait pour elle. »

 _Awww_. Il ne devrait sans doute pas trouver attendrissant ce ton chargé de haine. Pourtant, il pencha la tête sur le côté, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé.

« T'es jaloux ? »

Ça eut pour effet de le faire se tourner vers lui, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux. Et autre chose. Quelque chose de dangereux, peut-être, comme l'autre jour, toute trace de timidité envolée. Humeur volatile. Ce devrait être une raison suffisante de partir en courant, maintenant qu'il le pouvait, mais Riku resta, attendit que l'autre se rapproche, un pas après l'autre, de nouveau soucieux de sa petite mise en scène de méchant suave.

Il fut bientôt proche, très proche. Riku ne bougea pas encore. Il attendait le bon moment, jouant avec les cordes désormais entièrement coupées, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus stoïque possible, et puis Vanitas se stoppa, le regard joueur. Y'a pas cinq minutes, il était ultra gêné, et à présent il affichait un air qui faisait que Riku se sentait tout petit, quoique l'autre ne doive lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Disons, murmura-t-il, que je ne suis pas habitué à prêter mes jouets. »

Riku eut du mal à remettre la phrase dans son contexte, à la connecter avec la conversation précédente, déjà enterrée dans son esprit. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Sans réfléchir, le cerveau court-circuité, il devança l'autre, le saisit par la taille et étouffa sa surprise contre ses lèvres. C'était stupide et fou, mais il ressentait une bête once d'orgueil à avoir su se libérer tout seul de ses liens et le surprendre ainsi. Vanitas lui répondit positivement, passé l'étonnement, et Riku parvint à inverser leurs positions, le plaquant contre le poteau qui le retenait auparavant prisonnier, accueillant avec une satisfaction un peu cruelle sa plainte de douleur.

Son plan de départ avait été de le laisser là en plan et de s'en aller comme un prince. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds. Seulement, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de partir. Les mains de Vanitas s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, presque à lui faire mal, et son corps se pressait agréablement contre le sien. Qui serait assez stupide pour s'arrêter là ?

Et puis soudain son cul vibra. Ou plutôt son téléphone portable, sagement rangé à l'arrière de son jean. Avant qu'il ait pu décidé s'il l'ignorait ou non, une main se glissa dans sa poche, l'effleurant à peine, l'amenant au bord de la folie de ce simple contact, pour saisir l'appareil, qui vrombissait allégrement, avant de porter l'écran devant deux yeux dorés ennuyés.

« C'est Sora, déclara Vanitas d'un ton stoïque.

-Rend-moi ça... » soupira Riku.

S'il ne répondait pas, son ami allait s'inquiéter et imaginer... Eh bien, à peu près la vérité, sans doute, à quelques détails près. Heureusement, Vanitas lui tendit le téléphone sans faire d'histoires. Riku se recula un peu en le saisissant, parvenant miraculeusement à décrocher avant la dernière sonnerie.

« Ouais ? » grogna-t-il presque.

Il espérait que ça ne s'entendait pas à travers le combiné, son souffle coupé et son cœur qui battait. Quoique Sora n'était pas très observateur, de toute façon.

« Riku, ça va ? Xion dit que t'es jamais venu à votre rendez-vous.

-Euh, ouais, ça va.

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? poursuivit la voix de son meilleur ami. J'veux dire, elle est mignonne, et ça fait tellement longtemps que t'as eu personne ! Ça crève les yeux que t'es désespéré, et puis même sans parler de solitude, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que t'as pas baisé.

-Sora ! C'est bon, j'ai compris le tableau ! »

Évidemment, que Vanitas avait entendu. Ça se voyait à la manière dont il retenait – mal – son fou rire. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, hein ?

« Non mais, continua le superhéros sans prendre en compte sa remarque, tu peux pas avoir oublié, c'est _impossible_. Du coup, il se passe quoi ? T'as des ennuis ?

-Non ! protesta Riku en se sentant s'embourber dans des idées d'excuses plus pitoyables les unes que les autres. C'est juste... Je peux t'en parler demain, dit ?

-T'es sûr, tout va bien ?

-Oui, Sora, je suis _sûr et certain_.

-C'est pas très sympa pour Xion.

-Je raccroche, maintenant, ok ?

-D'acc »

Excédé, Riku appuya sur le logo rouge, mettant fin à la conversation. Ce n'était pas toujours un avantage, de posséder des amis qui se soucient de votre bien-être. Surtout quand vous rouliez actuellement des pelles à leur némésis. Oups.

Quand il releva les yeux de son écran, Vanitas le dévisageait, les yeux brillant de fourberie. Flûte. Riku détestait sa vie.

« Vas-y, soupira-t-il, sors ta blague qu'on en finisse.

-J'ai rien dis.

-Tu l'as pensé très fort, alors. »

L'autre ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à l'accusation. Une main se balada sur sa nuque, descendit sur sa joue.

« Et si on reprenait où nous en étions, hum ? »

Riku aurait été plus que content d'acquiescer. Malheureusement, son portable s'agita de nouveau. Encore Sora.

« Sérieusement... marmonna-t-il.

-Dis-lui que s'il appelle encore, j'le tue.

-Mauvais idée, ça... Sauf si tu tiens à tout lui expliquer dans les détails. »

Ce à quoi Vanitas haussa les épaules. Riku décrocha.

« Hum So' je suis un peu occupé, si tu-

-Je sais où tu es. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment... ?

« Quoi ?

-Bouge pas, j'viens te chercher ! Tiens bon !

-Je me répète mais, quoi ? »

Ce à quoi Sora expliqua précipitamment :

« J'ai installé un traceur GPS sur ton téléphone, juste au cas où, comme l'autre cinglé te met souvent en danger, et j'ai bien eu raison !

-Tu as _quoi_?

-J'sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour t'obliger à me mentir, mais t'inquiètes, tout va bien se passer, j'amène Ven et Roxas, on arrive ! Ah, et pour Xion, on l'a prévenu, elle t'en veux pas, tu vas pouvoir la réinviter !

-Sora, att- »

Putain.

« Dis donc, fit Vanitas en croisant les bras, t'es sûr qu'il est pas amoureux de toi, le Sora ? »

Riku soupira fortement. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec son ami au sujet de la vie privée, une fois sorti d'ici.

« Disons qu'il a pris l'habitude de veiller sur moi de près, depuis qu'un certain sale type malfaisant s'amuse à essayer de me tuer. Ou à faire croire qu'il va me tuer, même s'il a pas l'air décidé à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Eh, c'est pas moi qui ait installé un mouchard sur toi ! protesta Vanitas en riant. Qui est le vrai méchant dans l'histoire, du coup ?

-On en reparle, du fait que tu savais que je sortais avec Xion ce soir ? » répliqua Riku.

Il haussa les épaules, sa réponse à tout. Bon, l'ambiance était carrément ruinée, de toute façon... Merde, quoi !

« Du coup... commença Vanitas avec une hésitation mal dissimulée, tu vas retenter ta chance avec Xion ?

-Non, je vais lui dire que je le sens pas. »

L'idée lui était venue de continuer à la voir pour emmerder Vanitas, mais il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle, la pauvre. Il sentit d'ailleurs l'autre se détendre un peu à côté de lui. Ils ne se touchaient plus, mais il se trouvait assez proche pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur. Frustrant.

« Tu devrais les attendre dehors, j'ai la flemme de me battre contre eux ce soir, marmonna le supervillain. Les trois en même temps, en plus. Je pourrais bricoler un piège vite fait, mais...

-Ok. »

Sans doute que Roxas allait le faire passer par tout un tas d'examens avant de rentrer à la maison, pour voir s'il n'était pas un clone ou un robot, ou hypnotisé, mais tant pis. Ça valait toujours mieux que de leur avouer la vérité.

« Bon...

-Euh... »

Fait chier. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir comment conclure l'échange. Riku voulait demander quelque chose, sans parvenir à la formuler en mot. Est-ce qu'ils allaient se revoir ? Si oui, est-ce qu'ils allaient faire comme si de rien n'était, ou bien...

« Je vais y aller, déclara finalement Riku.

-Hum. À la prochaine.

-La prochaine fois que tu vas me kidnapper, tu veux dire ?

-On verra bien » répondit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Il dut se contenter de cette réponse.

* * *

Il avait eu une discussion avec Sora, qui avait, en ronchonnant, autorisé Roxas à enlever la puce qui se trouvait sur le portable de Riku. Avant d'en arriver là, il avait tout de même dû lui sortir un paquet d'articles du code pénal pour lui démontrer l'immoralité et l'illégalité de suivre une personne à la trace sans son consentement, même pour son bien.

Ça faisait deux jours, à présent, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Vanitas... jusqu'à ce que Riku ne rentre du travail ce soir-là, pour voir un Nescient fureter dans son appartement. Il contempla la bestiole, décidant qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle était arrivée ici. Et aussi, bon, il tenta de calmer un peu sa joie. Purée, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si content, et pourtant...

Le Nescient portait une petite pancarte en papier rigide autour du cou, comportant seulement quelques mots au feutre noir : _Ok pour un enlèvement demain 19h ? Oui – Non_

Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'incongruité du message. Ça lui ressemblait bien, ce genre de tentatives maladroites. Le temps qu'il s'empare d'un stylo, le Nescient avait déjà commencé de gratter son canapé pour s'occuper. Il eut du mal à attirer son attention suffisamment longtemps pour entourer le _Oui_ , mais une fois que ce fut fait, l'animal s'enfuit sans demander son reste, quoique Riku ne fut jamais certain du chemin emprunté par la bestiole.

Il faisait sans doute une bêtise. Il allait le regretter, sûrement. Et ça finirait par se savoir. Mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, dans l'immédiat. Ce pouvait être la meilleure mauvaise décision de sa vie.

* * *

 **C'était plus drôle dans ma tête. Et c'est beaucoup trop long pour ce que ça raconte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de mots. J'espère que vous avez eu le courage de rester jusqu'au bout.**

 **Si oui, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et les auteurs sont un peu accros à ce genre de trucs. Bref bref.**

 **À plus !**


End file.
